


Kiss Me With Adventure, Until I Forget My Name

by GremlinGirl



Series: Desires of the Flesh [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Sub!Phasma, dom!rey, there's some feelings in their toward the end, this series has an over reaching plot but this is honestly just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma is learning how to please her Mistress Rey. However, even she makes mistakes sometimes and has to be punished. That doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy it, though. Everything about this is all so new to her, she doesn't really know what to make of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me With Adventure, Until I Forget My Name

****Phasma sat on her knees beside the bed, head bowed. She could hear the sound of Lady Rey walking up behind her, then around her and dropping her bag on the bed. Phasma looked up curiously, only to be scolded, Rey’s voice quick and sharp. “I told you to keep her head down.” She snapped her head back down, blinking slowly before closing her eyes altogether.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” Phasma whispered, earning a soft pat on the head. She smiled slightly, loving the feeling of Rey’s fingers running through her hair softly. Then, the contact was gone again, leaving Phasma wanting for it again. The bag unzipped, but she didn’t dare look up to see what the Dark Lady could be taking from it.

The past several weeks Rey had come to Phasma’s room each night, teaching her more and more, letting her learn how to pleasure her to the highest degree. Phasma herself had received more pleasures in those few weeks than she had in her entire life. One night, a few days ago, Rey had introduced a new element to their nightly rendezvous.

* * *

 

  
_“I want you to call me your mistress,” Rey had said suddenly, her fingers already buried in Phasma’s pussy. She had stopped her quick movements, making the woman squirm beneath her. “Won’t you do that for me, baby?” She kissed her inner thigh before pulling her fingers out, earning a whimper._

_“Of course, Lady Rey,” Phasma agreed, lifting her head to look at the brunette between her legs. She whined softly as Rey crawled up and kissed her lightly. She immediately responded to the kiss, moaning against Rey’s lips as the girl began to rub her clit. ._

_“And you’ll do everything I say? Let me be in charge?” She leaned in, biting at Phasma’s earlobe, playfully. “Please, Phasma. It would make this so much better for me.”_

_Phasma had only nodded, then added a quick addendum when Rey’s hand retreated once again. “Yes, of course, my mistress. I will do whatever you say.”_

_“Good girl.” Her ministrations continued, Phasma coming for her only moments later._

 

* * *

 

 

Rey sat down on the bed in front of Phasma, then reached down and tilted up her chin. She smiled gently, and Phasma quickly returned one of her own. Rey leaned in and kissed her lightly, fingers running through her hair gently.

“You’re going to pleasure me tonight,” Rey said as he pulled out of the kiss. The way her voice cut through the air, sharp and purposeful, left no room for argument. It was an order, plain and simple. But one that Phasma was more than happy to follow. As Rey’s legs spread invitingly, Phasma slowly reached out, touching her gently. However, Rey’s hand flashed down, grabbing her wrist hard enough to make Phasma wince. “No. No touching me. I just want you to use that pretty, little mouth of yours.”

There was no way for Phasma to avoid the blush that rose to her cheeks, so she nodded and lowered her hand once Rey let go of it. Then, she leaned forward and gave a few gentle licks to Rey’s pussy. Glancing up at the mewls of pleasure that Rey was making, she smiled again. Then begin to lick her, deep and long. She circled her clit, not yet touching it, wanting to draw out her mistress’s pleasure to the maximum that she could.

Rey’s hand tangled in her hair, bringing her closer in. Phasma let her nose bump her clit as her tongue dipped inside her, earning a sharp intake of breath. Phasma might have been inexperienced when she first began this affair, but she was quickly learning the best ways to pleasure her mistress, and she loved being ate out like this.

Phasma exhaled slightly when Rey suddenly yanked on her hair, pulling her even closer. She heard the Dark Lady’s breaths beginning to come harder and faster. She slid her tongue in and out at an agonizingly slow pace before pulling it out and finally licking her clit, earning another rough tug on her hair.

“Fuck, you’re starting to get good at this…” Rey said through her moans.

Phasma smiled again, then pressed her tongue flat against Rey’s clit, bobbing her head up and down with a quick pace. Rey’s thighs suddenly closed around her head, trapping her there. Slowly, she pressed her hands to her inner thighs and pushed.

Before she knew what was happening, Rey yanked her backwards by her hair and stood up. Phasma watched her, eyes widening. She raised her hand, causing Phasma to flinch down, closing her eyes. When she wasn’t struck, she slowly opened her eyes again, looking at the Dark Lady again, nervously. She had lowered her hand, watching Phasma with a bit of...pity in her eyes.

“I won’t strike you, Phasma. I won’t,” she said, sighing softly. “But, I did tell you not to touch me. You disobeyed your mistress’ order. Do you you realize that?”

Phasma swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat before speaking. “Yes, mistress. I am so sorry. I will try harder.”

“I can’t let you keep getting away with ignoring my orders.”

“Of course not, mistress.”

“Get on the bed. Lay still.”

Phasma quickly did what she was told. Laying out on the bed, she stared at the ceiling. Phasma didn't even attempt to look at her mistress, afraid to make her even madder. She didn’t like when Rey was angry with her. She liked to have her mistress happy, satisfied with her. She wanted to please her desperately.

The bed dipped as Rey sat on her knees between Phasma’s legs. “Spread your legs,” she ordered, voice hard. Phasma immediately complied, opening herself up to whatever her mistress desired to do to her. She was already partially wet, the act of giving her mistress pleasure enough to make desire build between her legs. She felt a finger run through her pussy lips, causing her to bite her lip.

Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her arms where they lay by her sides. She tried to move them and found that she couldn’t. She looked up at Rey who was watching her with cold eyes. Then, her arms were yanked up above her hand, held there by some invisible force. Her head was forced back to the mattress, leaving her unable to turn or lift it. Her legs were spread further apart, to the point that it produced a sharp pain in her hips. However, she couldn’t think about much of this for long because Rey suddenly shoved a finger into her. She dug her nails into her palms, unable to do anything except let out a low, wanton whine.

“I’m going to fuck you brainless, Phasma. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t even be able to properly realize what’s going on. You’re going to be screaming for me.” Rey moved her finger faster, adding a second digit after a few seconds. After a another moment, she felt Rey’s tongue against her clit, licking her hard and fast like her thrusting fingers. Then, Rey’s teeth grazed against her clit and Phasma let loose, moaning loudly and bucking hips up slightly. The Force pressed down against her, limiting her movement there, too. She was now totally powerless to her mistress.

Rey eventually sat back up, three fingers now inside Phasma, thrusting much too fast for her to try and think coherently. She couldn’t even see straight, vision foggy, as she called out, “Mistress, please, make me come!” Her general timidness was forgotten in her haze of desire and lust.

“No.”

Rey suddenly pulled the fingers from inside of Phasma, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. She felt as if she was on fire, heat running through her veins, heart pumping the flames to straight to her pussy. Instead, the Dark Lady crawled up, straddling Phasma’s face. She entangled her hand in her hair, using the force to move her arms out of the way as she made herself comfortable.

“You have unfinished business,” she said, voice cold like steel. “You’re going to make me come and then we’ll see what kind of mood I’m in. Whether or not your punishment will continue or not. Got it?”

“Yes, mistress,” Phasma said, staring up at her mistress’ pussy, already able to taste her again without even touching her. As Rey lowered herself, she tightened her hold in Phasma’s hair, making the woman whimper softly. However, it was a good kind of pain, that only made her want to pleasure her mistress more.

Her tongue darted out again, flicking across Rey’s clit before she gave her a few deeper licks. She felt the Dark Lady move her hips forward slightly, a moan escaping her. Phasma smiled, then found her rhythm: long slow licks that circled around her clit before pressing against it, allowing Rey to move forward. Then repeat. And repeat. Eventually, she started moving faster, moans falling from Rey’s lips in a waterfall of sounds. Her nails dug into Phasma’s scalp, hips moving faster as Phasma’ tongue struggled to keep up with her.

Rey came with sudden jolt, followed by several more tremors as Phasma continued to lick her, before she disentangled her fingers and moved away from the woman under her. Phasma suddenly felt the force that had laid over her body suddenly lift. However, she didn’t move, which seemed to please Rey greatly. She leaned in with a smile on her face, then kissed her deeply.

“You did well,” she whispered. “Good girl, Phasma. I’m so proud of you.” She kissed her earlobe, then trailed more kisses along her jawline. “I just can’t stay mad at you when you make me come like that.” Another deep kissed was placed to her lips. “And look at you, still doing so good. You still wanna come, baby?”

“Yes, mistress,” Phasma said, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. She stared up at Rey with large, watery eyes. She always became much too emotional when her mistress praised her like this. It was unbecoming of a captain of the First Order. Then again, nothing about this situation was very becoming of a captain of the First Order. However, Rey seemed to find it endearing, and that night was no different as she gently stroked her cheeks.

Almost seeming casual about the whole thing, Rey pressed a kiss to Phasma’s neck before sliding back down between her legs. Two fingers slipped inside her, quickly picking up the rhythm from before as Rey’s tongue begin to massage her clit. Phasma soon found her eyes rolling back in her skull, as she struggled to maintain the same position her mistress desired her to be in. Two fingers became three and the woman let out a scream of pleasure as she dug her nails into her palms. Rey moved her head in a circular motion, tongue pressed firmly against Phasma’s clit, her fingers thrusting into her with unmerciful speed.

Pleasure built up in her body, pulses of electricity shooting down her spine and out to each fingertip, her toes, her pussy. Like a coil wound tightly in the pit of her stomach, she wanted nothing more than to set it loose. She was holding back down, waiting for permission, but she knew she couldn’t do this for much longer. Everytime Rey’s fingers slid back into her, she felt herself slipping closer to the edge of reason. If she fell off, came without permission, it would make her mistress upset. “May I come, mistress?” Phasma shrieked out, toes curling as she lifted her head without thinking and looked down at Rey’s brown hair bobbing between her legs.

Rey looked up at her, smirking slightly as she licked her lips, the sight sending another pulse of electric pleasure coursing through Phasma’s body. Then she nodded, shoving her fingers in again and using her thumb to continue to rub her clit. Phasma waited for no further invitation, she probably couldn’t if she wanted to, and came. Her back arched up off the bed, body convulsing as her vision went white. Rey continued to move her fingers, beginning to slow down as Phasma came to rest fully on the bed again. Finally, Rey removed her fingers and began licking them clean as she straddled Phasma’s waist.

She placed her other hand on Phasma’s chest, smiling when she felt the other’s heartbeat under her fingertips. Phasma also gave her a weak smile, loving the connection she felt in that moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, the height of intimacy for them.

Rey leaned in once more, brushing her lips lightly against Phasma’s, smirk playing across her face. “Now what do you say, Phasma?”

“Thank you, mistress…”

“Did you have fun tonight?”

“Of course, mistress…”

“Do you want to have fun again tomorrow night?” She bit gently at Phasma’s lip before pulling back a bit.

“Yes, mistress. I would like that very much.” Phasma felt her breathing beginning to return to normal, however she still did not move, afraid of upsetting her mistress.

“Good girl,” she whispered, reaching up and running her fingers through Phasma’s sweat dampened hair. “Now, I can see you’re exhausted and you’ll have a long day again tomorrow, so you should go to sleep. I’ll get the light for you. Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow, my lovely Phasma…” With that, she stood up and gathered up her clothes.

Phasma turned her head slightly to watcher her mistress dress through watery eyes. Once Rey had made herself presentable again, she turned and gave Rey a final smile before turning off the lights and leaving the room. Now in darkness, Phasma rolled onto her side, tears filling her eyes suddenly. “She called me lovely…” she managed to choke out before sobs overtook her and she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Phasma had never actually cried before in her life. Not that she could remember anyway. Logic said that she probably had at some point when she was a mere infant. But for the majority of her life that she could remember, Phasma’s emotions were always carefully regulated and kept in check, either by the First Order or herself. Now, however, she was glad to let the tears flow. She had never been called lovely or anything similiar to it, and to be called that by her mistress whom she adored, made her heart soar within her chest. Phasma was no master of emotions, nor did she have words for what some of them were, but she knew the warmth swelling in her chest and causing these illogical, ridiculous tears had to do with the beautiful Dark Lady.

When she finally fell into sleep, her dreams were taken over by her mistress: the way her fingers felt again her chest, the way her eyes bored deep into hers, the way Rey had managed to settle in her body, her blood, her bones, the way she had been enraptured completely and totally by her Dark Mistress.


End file.
